In the field of obstetrics, one of the most important problems is the management of preterm labor. A significant number of the pregnancies progressing past 20 weeks of gestation experience premature labor and delivery, which is a leading cause of neonatal morbidity and mortality. Despite major advances in neonatal care, retention of the fetus in utero is preferred in most instances.
Tocolytic (uterine-relaxing) agents that are currently in use include .beta..sub.2 -adrenergic agonists, magnesium sulfate and ethanol. Ritodrine, the leading .beta..sub.2 -adrenergic agonist, causes a number of cardiovascular and metabolic side effects in the mother, including tachycardia, increased renin secretion, hyperglycemia (and reactive hypoglycemia in the infant). Other .beta..sub.2 -adrenergic agonists, including terbutaline and albuterol have side effects similar to those of ritodrine. Magnesium sulfate at plasma concentrations above the therapeutic range of 4 to 8 mg/dL can cause inhibition of cardiac conduction and neuromuscular transmission, respiratory depression and cardiac arrest, thus making this agent unsuitable when renal function is impaired. Ethanol is as effective as ritodrine in preventing premature labor, but it does not produce a corresponding reduction in the incidence of fetal respiratory distress that administration of ritodrine does.
It has been proposed that a selective oxytocin antagonist would be the ideal tocolytic agent. In the last few years, evidence has accumulated to strongly suggest that the hormone oxytocin may be a physiological initiator of labor in several mammalian species including humans. Oxytocin is believed to exert this effect in part by directly contracting the uterine myometrium and in part by enhancing the synthesis and release of contractile prostaglandins from the uterine endometrium/decidua. These prostaglandins may, in addition, be important in the cervical ripening process. By these mechanisms, the process of labor (term and preterm) is initiated by a heightened sensitivity of the uterus to oxytocin, resulting in part as a result of a well-documented increase in the number of oxytocin receptors in this tissue. This "up-regulation" of oxytocin receptors and enhanced uterine sensitivity appears to be due to trophic effects of rising plasma levels of estrogen towards term. By blocking oxytocin, one would block both the direct (contractile) and indirect (enhanced prostaglandin synthesis) effects of oxytocin on the uterus. A selective oxytocin blocker, or antagonist, would likely be more efficacious for treating preterm labor than current regimens. In addition, since oxytocin at term has major effects only on the uterus, such an oxytocin antagonizing compound would be expected to have few, if any, side effects.
The compounds of the present invention can also be useful in the treatment of dysmenorrhea. This condition is characterized by cyclic pain associated with menses during ovulatory cycles. The pain is thought to result from uterine contractions and ischemia, probably mediated by the effect of prostaglandins produced in the secretory endometrium. By blocking both the direct and indirect effects of oxytocin on the uterus, a selective oxytocin antagonist can be more efficacious for treating dysmenorrhea than current regimens. An additional use for the present invention is for the stoppage of labor preparatory to Caesarean delivery.
It is, therefore, a purpose of this invention to provide substances which more effectively antagonize the function of oxytocin in disease states in animals, preferably mammals, especially in humans. It is another purpose of this invention to prepare novel compounds which more selectively inhibit oxytocin. It is still another purpose of this invention to provide a method of antagonizing the functions of oxytocin in disease states in mammals. It is also a purpose of this invention to develop a method of preventing or treating oxytocin-related disorders of preterm labor and dysmenorrhea by antagonizing oxytocin.
It has now been found that compounds of the present invention are antagonists of oxytocin and bind to the oxytocin receptor. When the oxytocin receptor is bound by the compounds of the present invention, oxytocin is antagonized by being blocked from its receptor and thus being unable to exert its biologic or pharmacologic effects. These compounds are useful in the treatment and prevention of oxytocin-related disorders of animals, preferably mammals and especially humans. These disorders are primarily preterm labor and dysmenorrhea. The compounds would also find usefulness for stoppage of labor preparatory to Caesarean delivery. Additionally, such compounds are useful in inducing contraception in mammals inasmuch as oxytocin antagonists have now been shown to inhibit the release of oxytocin-stimulated luteinizing hormone (LH) by anterior pituitary cells.
Compounds of the present invention are also inhibitors of vasopressin and can bind to the vasopressin receptor. These compounds are useful in inducing vasodilation, treating hypertension, inducing diuresis and inhibiting platelet agglutination